Color Me Christmas
by bFishstix
Summary: just a little Christmas drabble...


**Color Me Christmas**

It was December 23th and the three amigos were all sitting at the McGuire's kitchen table, with crayons piled in the center.

"Hand me that purple, please." Gordo spoke.

"Purple? That's not Christmas-y." He kind of rolled his eyes, and Lizzie handed it to him anyway.

"You know, we haven't did this since we were like what," Miranda said. "Five?" She ponders a questionable face.

"Yeah, but it's still fun, right?" Lizzie asked, looking down at her own page.

"You're never too old to color, Miranda." Gordo explained, and Miranda shrugged with a half smile in response.

Silence filled the room as they were coloring their pages. Gordo's had an elf holding a bag, Miranda's had cute little puppies wearing Santa hats, and a Santa stuck in the chimney was Lizzie's.

Lizzie started to giggle. "Remember how we used to color when we were that age?"

Her two friends both nodded, still engaged with their picture.

"It was all over the place!" Lizzie exclaimed. Gordo laughed, "Not me, McGuire."

Lizzie gave him a look that clearly said _yeah right_.

He seen her expression out of the corner of this eye, causing him to look up. "What?" He asked, and then waited for a few seconds. "I was great with the crayons." That comment made the girls burst out laughing.

"What?" His voice had gotten a bit louder, but he wasn't angry. "My parents always said how wonderful my work was." Lizzie and Miranda just stared, trying not to giggle again.

"And you're suppose to be the smart guy?" Lizzie muttered. "My parents _**always**_ said that too."

"Yeah, Gordo, I think all parents say that to their child." Miranda explained.

He sat there for a moment, thinking. "Oh, well… my elf is looking awesome." He quickly changed the subject and looked down to continue more work on it.

Both girls just smirked, then continued on theirs also.

"We need music. Be right back." Lizzie said a few moments later, and hopped off her chair to go upstairs to her room. Within a few seconds, she returned with her boom box and a mix CD of Christmas songs.

She unplugged the toaster on the kitchen island to plug the boom box in, and hit play once the disc was loaded. _Frosty The Snowman _blared through the speakers. Gordo and Miranda rose their heads up with eyes wide open.

"Oops," Lizzie apologized, turning it down. She only liked to have it loud when she was in the shower, so she could sing along.

She sat back down and smiled. The room was now more complete with the sounds of Christmas, and the smell of cinnamon cookies in the oven that her mother, Jo just put in ten minutes ago.

"It smells so good in here." Miranda sniffed the air. "When are those gonna be done? I can't take it anymore. I want one!"

Gordo agreed. Cookies were his favorite holiday snack and couldn't get enough of them.

"It should be almost time." Lizzie glanced over at the clock. Jo had said to keep an eye on them while she and Matt went to pick Lanny up to stay overnight. "I'll go check," Lizzie got up. She put on a mitt which was red and green, and pulled the cookies out from the very hot oven. "Looks like they're done!"

"Yay!" The two friends said in unison, and began walking over to the island counter where Lizzie put the smell-goods at.

Lizzie just smiled, "They're too hot to be eaten yet."

"Alright-y then." Gordo sighed.

"Dang it, those cookies keep taunting me." Miranda said. "It's like they're calling my name."

Just then, Lizzie's father, Sam came in and swiped a cookie. "Ow, that's hot!" He quickly threw it back down on the counter, which caused the three friends to laugh.

*LM*

Later that night, the whole household gathered in the living room to put the Christmas decorations up. The tree was already standing; it just needed lights and ornaments. Sam was putting the lights on while the others dug through the slightly worn box of stuff.

"There's a lot more junk than decorations in here." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, don't say that. Some of that _junk _is yours and Matt's ornaments and drawings you guys did in kindergarten." Jo said, getting emotional. Those things were special to her and Sam.

Lizzie leaned in and gave her a hug. "Sorry mom, I didn't realize it meant so much to you." She let go and went into the kitchen where the coloring pages still were, then rushed back in, handing them to Jo. "Here. More to add to the collection." She flashed her mom a smile.

Jo looked at the pages and got cloudy eyes, remembering the times Lizzie and Matt used to color everyday after school. "These are wonderful."

"Yeah, my elf is pretty awesome, isn't it?" Gordo said, proudly, while munching on a cookie. Miranda easily hit him on the arm. He looked at her, "What? It is!"

"My puppies are adorable, therefore it's the best." Miranda shot back titling her hand as she smiled.

"Um, no, my Santa in the chimney was the best of all." Lizzie played along.

Jo chuckled a bit.

"There!" Sam cheerfully said and stepped back.

They all turned and seen the tree shining so beautiful with red and white lights.

"Matt, Lanny, we're ready to put the ornaments on!" Jo called, and they came rushing downstairs. They were excited, for it was the best part.

Lizzie turned on the boom box that was now already plugged in and sitting at the coffee table. It played the song, _Deck The Halls_.

Everyone reached into the worn box to put an item on the tree. They all laughed and cheered, munching on those delicious cookies. It was a fun-filled time with close friends and the family, and there was nothing better than that. It was certainly special, because that's what the holidays should be about.

**The End!**

A/N- _Maybe a it's little rushed and short, but it's still kind of good idea, right? :)_


End file.
